Nightfall: Season One
by sol113
Summary: A darker, sharper, hotter better written version of my earlier Stargate SG-1/Dark angel crossover Unit Nightfall.
1. Chapter 1

**NIGHTFALL RETAKE 4/6/09**

Darker, sharper, hotter... better written?

Italics means _someone is thinking._

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL, STARGATE SG-1 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS OF EITHER SERIES. **

**THIS IS NON PROFIT.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Night time,

The heat and humidity were intense, noise from parties and celebrations resounded in the bustling American town.

None felt the night more acutely than a woman walking into action dressed from the neck down in black rubber dominatrix gear. Especially when a group of leering men were roughly frisking her for weapons or wires- a 'security precaution' they said. _Right._

This dark, stunning and unfortunate woman 'Maxine', was a very different type of woman. She was created and raised in a paramilitary super soldier organisation known as Manticore, created to be the perfect soldier, genetically manipulated to be faster, stronger, more resilient than anything considered human. She was also designed to be perfect female, amazingly beautiful- the desire of any man- and some women. Her beauty, strength, speed and skills enabled her to do things no ordinary soldier could do.

In Max's case that often meant working undercover as a stripper, hooker, inappropriately dressed maid and other things that weren't well received by feminists.

Anyway, back to the humidity and corsetry- this was a legitimate part of a mission. Manticore had received intelligence about a new type of weapon created by some non other American non- existent secret organisation (there were so many), that had been stolen by a master thief who passed it on to a known arms dealer who probably intended to sell this prototype secret weapon to highly aggressive parties not fond of the American way of life. Most likely a terrorist organisation as most countries weren't crazy enough to hijack a WMD in this political climate.

In order to intercept the arms dealer, acquire the stolen weapon, any data on it and all parties involved in its theft Max first had to find someone who knew where and when the weapon was going to be taken. One person who should know this was 'Mr Grey', a big time crime boss that ran a large international smuggling organisation that trafficked everything from drugs and guns to immigrants for slave labour and prostitution.

Max had read up on Mr Grey. Her targets record stated he had several vices, including hot loose women and hot loose women in BDSM outfits. Hence, why Max had once again been forced to fall back on her 'sex kitten' capabilities by being planted undercover as a high class prostitute and mistress. Max was dressed in a tiny black corset, along with a matching black thong that barely covered her in any meaningful way, leaving her toned legs and full ass cheeks totally exposed to onlookers. The corset itself was tightly pulled together by several belts that strapped across the stomach. The corset brutally squeezed Max's body, hugging her curves tightly and accentuating her already almost perfect form. Her breasts were crushed against her chest enhancing her cleavage but making it difficult to breathe anything but small breaths. It was uncomfortable to say the least but had the right effect on men in the past.

After being searched the leather clad woman was led into a huge white mansion by two large goons. Her pimp- played aptly by Alec (X5-494) was left at the gate leaving her to be examined by the lust filled henchmen. _Why am i always the one dressed in the ridiculous and inappropriate outfits?_ She asked herself. _Coz you pull it off so well Maxie._ Came an annoying voice that sounded suspiciously like Alec.

She got her mind back on track; _This is a mission. He's a male. Get it done_.

Upon passing through the mansions huge Oak main doors Max entered a vast hallway, it was well furnished with expensive material on walls and pedestals. A display of wealth. Grey was rich and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Ah! My guest for the night." The voice came from a tall, well muscled man Max instantly identified as the smuggling boss Mr Grey.

She flashed through the intelligence file Manticore had on him; former military, despite impressive physical scores and flashes of an impressive strategic mind, he barely made it into the armed forces due to extreme problems with authority- he was reprimanded and disciplined several times before finally being dishonourably discharged from the armed forces on charges of rape and assault.

No flash of recognition came from the transgenic beauty although she shouldn't have worried as no one was looking at her face. Grey admired her for a moment then took her by the hand and yanked her with him like a child dragging his mother in a candy store. Max remembered the reason he got kicked out of the armed forces- _allegedly raping and beating a hooker._

Grey was followed by a large bald man who packed some serious muscle, possibly a bodybuilder, he had a Glock in a holster around his white shirt (well cleaned and maintained it looked) Max figured he must be Grey's personal bodyguard (and a professional) the rest of these guys were just hired guns.

Grey ran his eyes over her again, admiring her face, outfit, and extraordinary body. His eyes focused mostly on her ass- nothing new there then. He took her arm in his and escorted her into his house occasionally pointing out unnecessarily expensive paintings, furniture and sculptures.

There were armed guards everywhere though none of them focused much on their duties when Max strode by them. They knew she was the boss' and could do nothing more than stare and drool... and did so to the fullest extent, Max felt the eyes of every man following her, taking in every curve of her body, absorbing every move her toned exposed form made.

When she got out of their sight several of the guards headed to the security centre where security cameras followed the stunning woman to her destination- the boss' bedroom.

Ignoring the crude men Max analysed the area, _"Cameras everywhere, some blindspots, counted 17 guards so far armed with revolvers and UZI's, doesn't look like any of them besides the bodyguard have military training"_ She could usually tell such things just by glancing at people.

"The bedroom my dear." Grey declared closing an ornate set of double doors she had just been nearly dragged through by her mark. Like the rest of the smuggling boss' mansion, this room was opulent- he feature that grabbed Max's attention was the king size poster bed in the rooms center- it had bolt holes for what she assumes were manacles or handcuffs and cameras pointed right at it.

Much of the mansion was now unguarded, the bodyguards as well as many of the mansions patrol guards and even some housekeepers have abandoned their posts to watch the show from either the security centre or from remote televisions that accepted feeds from the cameras placed throughout the large mansion. After all, this wasn't the first time the boss had brought a lady home.

Grey pulled Max to him attacking her mouth and using tongue- this didn't bother Max as it made it easier for her pheromones (1) (a product of being an espionage type transgenic)to take effect, it already started to work with him simply being in close proximity to her.

The large bald bodyguard stepped into a corner of the room, and stopped, leaning against the wall. Max realized the intelligence Alec had gotten earlier about Grey being incredibly wary of assassins- even to the point of having people observe his sexual conquests was true. The bodyguard was going to stay in the room with them. Max also had detected at least two state of the art cameras in the room with clear angles on the bed. Good thing she wasn't a prude.

* * *

Not a stranger to wild nights, Grey couldn't remember a time when he felt this out of control. He couldn't think of anything as a matter of fact. A testament to the potency of the chemical Max generated via her inhuman physiology. There was something different about her, just the way she moved and looked at him told him that much. There was something... special about her. He could sense it.

She smiled and ran a hand over his cheek her touch seemingly electric. She was so warm. He could hardly control his desire. Max felt the lust flowing from him. He felt up her leg, squeezing and admiring the smooth, golden flesh.

Reaching around Grey Unbuckled Max's corset, the watching guards wondered how the hell she hadn't suffocated or suffered heat stroke while wearing that thing in this temperature.

Transfixed by the genetic super babes newly freed breasts Grey roughly began squeezing her cleavage, mauling them hungrily.

Releasing her breasts he roughly grabbed her arms, turned her around so she was facing away from him. He bent her over a probably antique table almost breaking it leaving Max with her extraordinary backside stuck out. He harshly grabbed her ass, squeezing and moulding it like her breasts earlier. Playing the part Max pressed her chest against the cold wooden table while pushing her ass out moving against and into his large hands. Max took hold of the tables edge as Grey licked his lips, amazed at the soft and supple globes the brunette babe had, he released his right hand grip and slapped her butt hard eliciting a gasp and moan from the stunning woman. Grey did this again, with his left hand, then again harder than before with both hands. He continued his obsession with Max's perfect rear end, alternating smacks- some right hand, some left, some left and right simultaneously. The guards watching through cameras stared open mouthed at their boss' antics.

Grey got a finger under Max's rubber underwear and pulled her obscene undergarment down her legs and off. Grinning, he slapped her now bare ass another couple of times.

This exotic dark queen now stood bent over a table ready to be fucked senseless. Just as he took a tight grip of her tanned, curvy hips Max took a deep breathe playing the part.

Grey ploughed into her quite hard- brutally even; his huge cock penetrating right to the hilt in her painfully tight body. Max remembered he had a reputation for being violent with some girls- he liked to hear them scream- so she faked it as he pulled his cock all the way out and reinserted it several times, luckily Max had long since become accustomed to being penetrated in a violent manner.

As Grey pistoned back and forth Max joined in the fucking- humping her muscled backside back in time to meet the powerful strokes of the smuggling mastermind. The thrusts into her body were so hard a human woman would have struggled with the pain- might even have bruised.

* * *

She grabbed him and roughly shoved him back onto the bed. She stepped on his chest then moved her booted foot....lower down.

Grey blinked and discovered that amazingly Max was giving him a handjob- using her foot. The guards watching over the cameras wondered when the hell she got her boot off.

He was dizzy and almost passed out when he registered her pulling his pants off.

Max kneeled at the foot of the bed. No words were exchanged before her slender hands reached out and wrapped around Grey's penis. After teasing him with her skilled hands she opened her mouth and swallowed Grey's cock with one go. The brunette was so... hungry the voyeurs though she might swallow him whole... or bite his manhood off.

The guards watching the spectacle crudely commented on the scene, pointing out her ass, technique or spouting moronic nonsense like "She has the boobs and booty to want us all to be her slaves".

After coming Grey took a pill which Max presumed was a type of stamina enhancer- a moment later he was hard again though Max's super senses detected his heart rate had risen to dangerous levels, if this went on for much longer she might fuck him to death. Not a ridiculous notion as Max literally had fucked someone to death once.

He ordered her to sit on his cock, playing the dutiful call girl she complied trapping the crime lord's manhood between her powerful thighs.

She began to move back and forth upon him, pressing him down into the soft bed clad in nothing except thigh high black rubber boots, dog collar and gloves. There coupling was observed by the stoic henchman seemingly immune to the carnal acts of lust in front of him.

_Maybe he was castrated_. Max smirked in her mind.

Always domineering she kept up a brutal pace with the intoxicated male until...

He passed out.

_Well that was disappointing- as it usually is with humans_. The seductive transgenic mused.

TIME SKIP...

For two days now Max had been investigating Mr Grey's smuggling operation- through a combination of pheromones and her own substantial seductive capability she had more or less brainwashed the man. After hacking into Grey's personal laptop she found various illegal transactions that she transmitted to her HQ- including a file about some new type of missile.

She heard someone outside in the corridor; she blurred to a fridge and pulled out some champagne. _Good year too_.

The door opens; it's grey followed by his apparent eunuch bodyguard that Max now knew as Mr Anderson.

"What are you doing in here?" Grey asked seemingly overjoyed to see her again. "I was looking for a drink." Max innocently stated. "What's the occasion?" Grey replied. She isn't supposed to be in this room, he should be angry but she has some kind of hold on him.

She smiles and steps closer to him, in her transmission to her team she also requested pickup, it would be easier for her team to get her out of here and eliminate the bad guys if they were distracted. _Seems they're gonna get another show_.

TIME SKIP, A FEW MINUTES...

Max had taken Grey back to his main bedroom, with Anderson in tow. She needed to distract him and the majority of the house guards. The simplest way to do that was through more sex. _M y job seems like a bad porno sometimes._

She wrapped her powerful legs around his waist, their tongues battling, shoving themselves down the others throat, Grey totally out of his mind due to the mind bending chemicals Max's body generated.

Outside the grounds shadows moved around.

_Time to move_.

She tore off his tailored Italian suit. Max bit into his chest brushing his face with her long dark hair, enveloping him in her scent.

* * *

Much of the mansion was now unguarded, the bodyguards as well as many of the mansion guards have abandoned their posts to watch the show. They had grown accustomed and looked forward to Max and the boss' bedroom antics over the past two days.

Outside the large house the unfortunate few remaining on duty were dispatched silently by several stealthy figures. Some were shot by silenced firearms, other had their necks snapped from behind by merciless black forms. None noticed as the camera feeds were cut and the criminal home was invaded.

* * *

TIME SKIP, A FEW MINUTES...

Max had once again ridden the crime boss into unconsciousness, now to move on to the next part of her plan.

Careful of the camera and bizarrely unmoved man watching the obscene show the transgenic continued thrusting back and forth somewhat theatrically, her main focus was on removing a tiny needle from a false tooth. A new tooth would back in its place- shark DNA. Keeping it out of view of her audience she hurled it at the sexless henchman, it jabbed directly into his carotid artery, filling his body with the powerful neurotoxin. The eunuch guard went down instantly hitting the floor with a thump. The crime boss Grey was so deep in his sexually induced coma he didn't notice. Max estimated her 'client' would be out for hours.

The doors of the bedroom flew open. Max calmly got off the unconscious criminal, stepped off the bed and turned knowing who she'd see. "The house guards?" Totally cold and professional despite standing there naked. "All eliminated. We found several laptops, Walker already hacked them..." "How long have you been out there?" She asked, temper rising. "Not long, the guards mostly left there posts before you got his clothes off." Alec reported, holding back a grin.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked/demanded. "Erm... right there." He replied pointing at the dominatrix wear that Grey insisted she wear constantly after their first meeting. Max glared even more ferociously and Alec knew he was going to pay later.

After securing the captured arms dealer and personal computers in a nondescript van, the newly reunited unit of transgenics set the mansion on fire and took off with their goods.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

NOTES

(1) Espionage type transgenic- in this universe there are many different types of transgenics designed for specific functions; espionage types are inhumanly flexible, they don't have the muscle of bone density of some other types which makes them lighter and faster. They also generate pheromones that attract, arouse- and in large enough doses can brainwash members of the opposite sex.

(2) Other types of transgenic include; assassination- there bodies generate poison through venom sacs in their mouths, can spit it like a cobra, or can transmit it through their skin like the poison dart frog. Assault- they have increased muscular and skeletal density- they are incredibly strong and durable. They are more powerful than canon transgenics being full capable of smashing through walls and shrugging off attacks that would kill humans. Interrogators- similar to assassins as they generate chemicals from their bodies- hallucinogenic in this case. Specialised design of the eyes allows them to mesmerize people via eye contact. Special operatives- the jack of all trades for X5's- they have no serious weaknesses'- but no exact speciality- i.e. they are not as fast as espionage types or as strong and durable as assault types, their versatility is their strength. Medical type- somewhat similar to the cheesy vampire transgenic from season 2, their physical skills are scaled back to support incredibly enhanced regenerative powers, they can infuse amounts of their own blood into the wounded that would kill a human without even feeling dizzy, they can also transmit painkillers and coagulants into the wounded similar to the assassin types. There are other types upcoming but those should be the main ones.

(3) I am aware that parts of this chapter read like a bad porno but seriously, why would Manticore genetically engineer a super soldier in female form to look like a super model if they weren't planning to play the 'seduction' or 'exploit human sexism' cards?

(4) This is a Max/Alec fic, which explains Alec and Max's dialogue at the end but don't expect it to be a fluffy romance.

(5) This chapter focused on this universes take on Max, the next one will be focusing on Alec.

* * *


	2. Slaughter

**NIGHTFALL RETAKE CHAPTER 2 **

**24****th**** August 2009**

Darker, sharper, hotter... better written?

Italics means _someone is thinking_

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL, STARGATE SG-1 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS OF EITHER SERIES. **

**THIS IS NON PROFIT.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: SLAUGHTER**

**Takes place 21****st**** August 2001**

Temporary base of operations- the _Black class_ (1) long range tactical naval vessel, _USS Hudson_,

She was an island of tranquillity in a sea of chaos...

Detached from the nervousness and frantic activity typical of all naval warships a slender, sophisticated looking woman strode calmly to her latest assignment. She was Sylvia (P2-97), she wore a full 'Man in Black style' black suit and pants, a tie, her hair cut above her shoulders, with rectangular sunglasses- she basically looked like an attractive female version of Hugo Weaving's character from _The Matrix_ . Disturbingly she spoke in a somewhat similar fashion although she sounded more frosty than robotic.

Rapidly analysing her latest case file in minutes she had constructed eleven separate ways of completing her latest mission. _The subject was brought in five hours ago. He seems irritated, frightened, humiliated..._ her thoughts continued like this as if she were discussing a dog with an illness and not a living, breathing human being.

After navigating corridors of this shiny new state of the art multi purpose naval vessel Sylvia reached a particularly reinforced hatch monitored by two security cameras and two armed guards- the brig.

The guards were long term veterans- Sylvia could tell such things with a simple glance she also noted they were dressed in the new Marine corps attrition uniform (2). The ever observant transgenic showed her ID and stated her identity and purpose. She waited momentarily as one of the guards unlocked the door with a keycard (one of the new PAN cards) and opened the explosive proof metal door. The guard couldn't believe this... girl... who couldn't be older than 22 was black ops intelligence. _They must be recruiting right out of high school_. He thought grimly. If Sylvia was aware of the guard's thoughts she gave no sign of it.

Without fear or pause she entered the room, as soon as she did two more guards inside the room who had been watching the prisoner left her alone. the large hatch sealed behind her with a resounding _thunk_.

To an outside observer this small, elegant woman in her late teens or early twenties seemed completely harmless- the crew of the newly launched Hudson found her to be quiet, soft spoken and happy to read in silence. However she was a transgenic designed for interrogation so there was another much darker side to her. As the unfortunate, still naked arms dealer in his cell was about to find out.

She approached the arms dealer- he was handcuffed to a chair, even if he wasn't he wouldn't be much of a threat to Sylvia who regarded the prisoner in her usual cold, detached manner, studying him like a captured insect.

The merchant of death, still embarrassed and enraged from the nature of his capture ranted on and on about the usual anti-american rhetoric and swore he would never say anything, especially not to some American whore- his inferior in his very narrow mind... he stopped his ranting when he realised the G-man, girl, woman whatever was staring right at him devoid of any fear- she actually looked like she was honestly bored. The arms dealer flinched- it had been a long time since anyone looked at him like that...

* * *

10 minutes later Max- in proper attire (somewhat to Alec's disappointment) asked Sylvia for a progress report. The rest of her team- Alec (X5-494), Walker (X5-110), Ian (X5-691), Sylvia (P2-97) and Oliver (X5-401) stood around her in the Hudson's dimly illuminated CIC. The mood was neither grim nor frightened despite the magnitude of the threat they were dealing with.

"It's mostly what we already got from the laptops- a cluster bomb/ shape charge missile hybrid using a new type of warhead- the element _Naquada_-" Max digested this. She had never heard of an element called Naquada before- which was disturbing given her security clearance level (She knew the real story behind Roswell, the death of JFK and the moon landing). All she knew about Naquada was that in a refined form it could be used to generate huge amounts of energy- or vast explosions. According to the retrieved computer files the stolen weapon- the _Pin storm_ missile approximately the size of a Stinger missile is launched from a shoulder mounted launcher, flies towards a target at hypersonic speeds, breaks into a dozen separate missiles each one with a high yield surface piercing warhead, spread out, then rained down destruction on a target.

A single missile could wipe out an entire city as easily and effectively as a nuke without the problem of hard radiation being left behind. _Humans are so squeamish about radiation_.

"... I did find out some new information; i know where the missile is, who it has been sold to and what their intentions are for it. The missile has already been passed on to Yuuen Jiyuu island (3) - more specifically to the rebel organisation known as Noborizaka (4). Our intell says Noborizaka intends to fire the missile at the Yuuen Jiyuu capital city Catarracta from a cargo freighter named_ Lemur De Albus_ to eliminate the countries leader and blame it on terrorists armed and equipped by nearby island Vinculum reageo (5). The terrorists are hoping to start a war between the two countries. When the war is over Noborizaka intends to move in and conquer whatever is left."

Max had cooly read the transcript of everything the prisoner said after Sylvia worked her magic. "I just got off from a call from high up. The Pentagon says it is imperative that the weapon be retrieved without its existence becoming known to the public or another government."

"Why are they telling us what we already know?"Ian asked.

"Something is different about this weapon... the 'Naquada' warhead perhaps? Maybe they don't want this new artificial element getting out." Sylvia supplied in response.

"Whatever the reason." Max cut in. "Our course of action is as follows." Taking her natural leader role, "We split into two teams; me, Sylvia and Walker will go after the safehouse where the missile itself is being held, we eliminate the guards, open it, and disarm it just in case the terrorists have it rigged to blow by remote. At the same time Alec, Ian and Oliver will go and eliminate Noborizaka's leader Mark MacDuff and his top lieutenants," shows the group a series of pictures, including maps of locations and pictures of Macduff and his known associates and lieutenants. Genetically enhanced memories scanned the images instantly.

"Our mission is to eliminate everyone connected to this plot. Any questions?"

**YUUEN JIYUU ISLAND (22****th**** August 2001)**

The American government had been aware of Noborizaka's desire to incite war and seize power for years- groups like this were commonplace in this part of the world, and the government in the archipelago changed seemingly monthly. Now however this group sought to carry out their plans using a stolen US WMD that wasn't supposed to exist, elevating the militants from non-entities to unacceptable security risk.

By the time the transgenics had landed in Yuuen Jiyuu they had received official (in black ops terms) orders to terminate the rebel organisations leadership and retrieve or destroy the missile. At any cost.

Max gave a final pep talk (basically being her usual bossy, somewhat bitchy self) to Alec and his team, then all six Manticore warriors split.

Oliver was dressed like a tourist (a believable cover, despite the unstable political situation Yuuen Jiyuu was a truly beautiful island and people flocked here from all over the world) even going so far as to wear a toned down loud shirt and straw hat. Ian was dressed in his usual nondescript clothing of white shirt and jeans, Alec was in jeans and green (this wasn't a fashion show).

The three transgenics got in an SUV they had brought with them drove off through the countries streets hen and later dirt roads. Yuuen Jiyuu was a mix of grand engineering projects like bridges, stunning natural scenery and traditional values- like a man in a wooden boat fishing peacefully. Oliver took pictures and memorised everything as the islands extraordinary scenery passed them by. Alec and Ian knew it wasn't part of the act- their comrade really was a consummate tourist...

Alec and Ian however were unmoved- there was no time to really play tourist, there was work to be done....

**Time skip- 8 hours.**

Alec, now dressed in the garb (flack jacket, cargo pants, balaclava) of the rebel organisation walked calmly through the dark yard surrounded by heavily armed men, many of whom considered killing a divine act. Sylvia's information (which Alec knew to trust with his life) had led them to the enemies' main base, an old soviet military base that was falling into disrepair. There was once a Soviet presence on this island, a US presence on another, making this collection of tiny islands yet another arena of the cold war.

Alec had gone in alone with his two team mates outside to prepare for his escape... or to create a distraction if things go wrong. After jumping a guard outside the perimeter wall and grabbing his clothes and weapon he snuck undetected inside.

* * *

This military complex was old. It looked old, even smelled old. A hazy mist covered the area. Dim fading lighting mostly from lamps as most of the bases original lighting had been destroyed illuminated the grim place.

He observed the soldiers around him, many where clearly ill disciplined. _Thugs and angry punks recruited from bars most likely._

Soon the transgenic operative found one of his targets; a man who had been on the UN's most wanted list for years for training child soldiers flanked by three hooded men and two undisguised men he recognised from most wanted reports all transgenics were required to recognise; veteran soldiers who deserted from the Congo military for authority in a new army, just as intel from their prisoner stated. _This fits with Noborizaka's track record- a collection of international thugs, terrorists, traitors and psychopaths. _

Just as Alec was about to praise his luck for three of the rebel organisations eleven commanders to just walk right by him they headed deeper into the compound and entered a massively fortified building at the camps centre. _Must be the command building. _

After waiting a moment he entered the main building following the path of his prey. _No one asked for ID or even to see my face. Sloppy_. Alec was glad the substandard grunts of this insurgent group were required to wear hoods/balaclavas to hide their faces and skin colour, this didn't impede his mission as lieutenants and the leader wore whatever they wanted, brazenly advertising their identities to their enemies. _It makes my job a lot easier_.

Stoicly the transgenic walked through what he guessed was a warehouse as boxes of weapons and explosives were stacked haphazardly, everything from AK-47's to RPG-7's, land mines to mortars, despite its valuable and dangerous contents security was lax- only two guards here on roving patrol. _Overconfident? Or stupid?_

Alec marched onwards to a freight elevator, pressed the call button and waited for the machine to arrive. There was no fear in the transgenics movements- his training allowed him to act like he belonged anywhere so as to arouse no suspicion- kinda like in a _Bond_ movie- he'd prefer to be wearing a tux and drinking champagne to this.

Upon entering the elevator the transgenic noted that despite the state of disrepair much of the terrorist base was in this machine looked in perfect operating condition... other than rust... and a very unpleasant smell. Alec noted the writing on the control pad was still in Russian (which he read easily). The new owners of the base never changed it.

An echoing and clanging noise and Alec rode the elevator down several floors to the bottom level- it made sense the bosses meeting would be in the most fortified location.

* * *

Upon reaching his destination he encountered a pair of guards at a checkpoint immediately upon leaving the elevator. Amazingly they didn't need or ask for any ID or ask for his weapon. He noticed almost countless security cameras_. So much for "sophisticated terrorists"- those cheap cameras wouldn't be out of place at convenience stores in America, and they're mounted on walls in bad positions; seemingly random. _

Heightened transgenic senses smelled blood, gun oil, sweat, ash and alcohol as he stealthily and methodically navigated a maze of dreary underground tunnels memorising the route out, encountering only lax hooded gunmen playing cards, one man cleaning a rifle and yet more randomly placed cameras as he went.

The complex seemed larger underground than it did above, after a short exploration of the grim, grey labyrinth Alec finally came to a room that had two rifle wielding guards outside it, the door they guarded was solid steel an inch thick Alec guessed. With transgenic hearing he could pick up a heated conversation inside, recognising one of the voices as the Lieutenant he encountered outside he realised this room had to be where the meeting with Macduff and his lieutenants was taking place.

Continuing around a corner he made sure he was clear, picked out a lighter, lit it and held it up to a fire alarm on the ceiling. Shrill alarms blared throughout the complex causing an eruption of shouts and crashes. Alec picked up a phone on the wall and began muttering into it in perfect accent without punching any numbers.

The armoured doors flew open and Alec smirked in his head as ten out of eleven of his targets came out flanked by armed escorts.

They ignored him and ran right past him. Big mistake.

Alec grabbed the nearest man, held him as a human shield, then sprayed the running terrorists with bullets from a silenced machine pistol. Still holding his shield by the neck, all other men in the hallway were now lying dead.

Checking the bodies he confirmed that one of them indeed was Mark MacDuff, his primary target.

A directed yell told Alec that he had been detected. He instantly fled dragging the barely conscious guard with him.

Four men appeared around a corner, each carrying automatic weapons that they used recklessly. With no concern for their comrade the intruder was using as a human shield they opened fire shredding their unfortunate comrade. Alec suspected they wouldn't care for their comrades lives and opened fire on them as soon as they appeared, killing all four gunmen with head shots.

Alec took off at blur speeds down the military corridor emerging into a warehouse room he was faced with enemies from all angles; some at his level, some on catwalks above him. In a seeming frenzy Alec spun around shooting wildly- not a single bullet missed and nine men fell dead. A click told Alec he was out of bullets. A scrawny, unwashed man with a very big machine gun appeared from behind a crate of engine components and raised his weapon at Alec fear in his eyes. Using blur speed Alec charged at the unhygienic enemy; the man's brain processed that he had to pull the trigger when Alec was twenty feet away, had his finger on the trigger when he was at ten feet, as the gun fired the weapon was being wrenched out of his hands so hard his fingers and wrist snapped like kindling. Wanting to conserve ammo Alec grabbed his opponents head under the jaw and snapped his neck sending him into eternal blackness.

Alec charged ahead towards his exit only to find an enormous steel blast door had closed blocking his escape to the elevator, closing his eyes he activated his aura sense (6) seeking out the biological energy signatures of all life forms from mice to the soldiers running around the base. Noting everyone's position he turned left.

* * *

A shot from Alec's rifle and another running guard fell dead to the cold concrete ground.

Coming up to a large metal door Alec 'saw' beyond it with his aura vision, _No one inside_. Turning around he did see a dozen men approaching fast from where he just came. Manipulating the controls the Manticore agent entered the room and grimaced at what he saw; poisonous and explosive gas canisters were piled as high as a man for as far as the normal eye could see. "_This reminds me of that chemical weapons plant we took out in Afghanistan._" Common sense told him he had to escape causing the transgenic to charge on through the lethal room, ahead of him from the rooms only other way out a group of armed men burst through the entrance. One of them raised a weapon and fired, sending a bullet through one of the less lethal gas canisters (the gas was poisonous like natural gas). The trigger happy fool was pistol whipped by his superior. "Idiot! You'll kill us all! No guns in this room" "You really should put up a sign." Alec spoke to the leader in their language fluently, even with a perfect accent.

Not impressed with his multi lingual skills the three terrorists pulled out large wickedly sharp knives and approached Alec like wolves- this was the way to deal with the intruder as they couldn't use guns without blowing themselves to hell. The leader approached from the front the other two from the sides, in this way they hoped to do together what none of them could hope to do alone.

They attacked as one; Alec kicked the leader in the gut so hard it liquefied his inner organs and snapped his spine- like he had been in a car crash. As he bent in half like an accordion Alec leapt into the air like some _Hidden dragon_ rip off and kicked both men in the face simultaneously- the impact snapped the enemies' heads to the side then rolled tearing muscles and shattering vertebrae- again like a car crash. There was no anger or hatred as the transgenic killed men with his bare hands- to Alec killing, while not enjoyed was impersonal and unemotional, due to his brutal training it was as natural as breathing.

Both entrances to the gas room opened and a flood of hostile combatants flowed through. _This is starting to feel like a bad kung fu movie. _They had lowered their firearms and were wielding knives, lead pipes, machetes and the odd chain. _These guys aren't complete idiots- they know not to use guns near so much gas. _

X5-494 took the offensive, the nearest enemy swung a chain at him clumsily. Alec ducked the slow swing and drove a palm thrust into his nose- the blow shattered his nasal bones and drove them up into his cerebellum killing him instantly. The dead mans chain was taken into the hands of a pro. Said pro cracked the chain like a whip hitting one guy in the groin- the speed of the swing probably ruptured testicles and the possibly newly made eunuch collapsed to the ground in agony.

The brutal terrorists saw the plight of their comrade and backed off nervously.

Able to multitask Alec analysed his enemies, every move they would or could make while having a flashback of his training... becoming aware of things outside of human perception, learning how to dodge things moving too fast for humans, applying this to combat situations...

Lashing out again with the chain he wrapped it whip like around a random goon's leg. Pulling hard the transgenic sent him flying. Lashing out and releasing the chains other end Alec brought the metal links crashing down crushing the goon's skull, abandoning the weapon- he didn't need to risk shattering a container swinging it around.

Smarting up slightly one enemy charged Alec head on while two attacked from behind; Alec lashed out with a kick to the first goon hitting him in the chest right in the chest driving ribs back stabbing into through his heart, simultaneously he bent backwards matrix like on one leg and punched both would be blindsiders with heart punches that killed just as they hit the floor. Continuing the offensive Alec charged what seemed to be the leader at blur speed and killed him with a finger thrust to the throat. Two men with pipes swung at him from behind while two others froze in fear. The rampaging transgenic leapt into the air, did a full 360 roundhouse kick the speed behind the movement too fast for the human eye and snapping yet more necks.

The fight carried on...

Knife thrust- countered by a finger chop to the hand causing the nerveless limb to drop the weapon, a chop to the neck, another fell dead...

Another knife thrust stopped by a pressure jab to the joint between shoulder and arm. A fist to the chest, a sickening crunch causing a gout of crimson to erupt from his mouth and he fell back dead...

The slaughter seemed to go on forever until...

Finally a stupid/smart militant pulled a gun, Alec saw the terror in his eyes; knew he was going to fire even in this gas room of death. Diving for a piece of glass from a shattered window Alec hurled a shard of glass at almost bullet speed at the desperate enemy; it struck him in the neck penetrating, severing nerve connections, nearly decapitating him... it was too slow though- the gun went off rupturing and igniting a canister of gas and setting off a chain reaction that consumed the room in fiery explosions that chased Alec out the door. The huge reinforced steel saved Alec from being incinerated; unfortunately when bits of plaster fell from the ceiling and the facility shook, the transgenic knew the disastrous shot in the gas room had started a chain reaction that threatened to bring this entire underground complex down on his head...

* * *

Once again running through the seemingly endless (and now destructing) underground base Alec came to an industrialised tunnel with steam pipes lining the walls and ceiling. Shifting his vision to night mode he saw through the darkness as clear as day. After memorising several obstructions Alec activated his aura sense and detected yet more hostiles approaching (probably stumbling through the darkness).

Explosions from the gas room had ruptured several steam pipes and filled the passageway with blinding vapour. _I'm too far away to see in the dark, but what if they panick? _

Alec leapt up to the ceiling and crawled at high speed toward the terrorists, at this distance he heard one of them complaining about locking themselves in.

The transgenic opened fire through the mist; left gun firing straight into one mans forehead, right gun firing into the side of another head. With his aura vision he 'saw' them without actually seeing them. _I'm racking up quite the bodycount here. Not as high as that compromised op in West Africa last month though. _

Finally coming to a sturdy locked door Alec took out a lockpick and cracked the old lock expertly. The rusted, corroded door opened to sunlight and open air...

**END PART 2**

* * *

**NOTES**

Alec may come across as a straight ahead brawler here, but i thought if he charmed his way in 007-ish it would seem too much like part one- the 'suave' factor of the character should come up later in this story.

(1) In this universe alien technology acquired by SG-1 has made it into the conventional US armed forces- the Black class long range tactical vessel (an aquatic vessel, not a starship) is a design inspired by alien technology and knowledge- glass windows have been replaced with transparisteel (a fictional substance as strong as steel yet completely transparent used in starship viewports), it has a superstructure built using alien metallurgy, making it stronger yet lighter than conventional frigates, these adaptation make the Black class vessel capable of outmatching all known naval assets of hostile (or friendly) countries.

I am going the Star Trek route and saying that there are thousands of elements on the galactic periodic table and countless compounds and alloys- in star trek federation ships are made mostly out of tritanium, but other races build their ships out of fictional materials like duranium, polyduranium,ventarium, tetraburnium alloys etc, by bringing countless new elements and alloys to earth SG-1 has altered the materials military vehicles are made of.

**Vehicle List: USS Hudson**

**Class and type: Black-class long range tactical vessel:**

**Displacement: **(the amount of water that a vessel displaces, expressed in displacement tons) 1,176 tons light, 1,784 tons full, 408 tons deadweight

**Length:** 127.4 metres (418 feet)

**Beam:** (either a horizontal structural member, usually transverse, for supporting the decks and flats of a vessel or the extreme width of a vessel.): 31.6 metres (104 feet)

**Propulsion:** 2 x gas turbines, 2 x diesel, 4 x waterjets, retractable Azimuth thrusters, 4 x hypercompact diesel generators

**Speed:** 62 knots, 70 knots sprint.

**Range:** 20,000 nautical miles.

**Capacity:** 420 tonnes.

**Complement (crew):** 40 core crew (8 officers, 32 enlisted) plus up to 50 mission crew (due to compact power sources and computers).

**Sensors and processing systems**:

Sea Giraffe 3D Surface/Air RADAR

Bridgemaster-E Navigational RADAR

AN/KAX EO/IR sensor for GFC

Transpectral imager (fictional)

**Electronic warfare and decoy systems:**

EDO ES-3601 ESM

4X SRBOC rapid bloom chaff launchers.

Shadowcaster active defence grid (fictional)

**Armament (Some variants or custom models may occur in future production):**

BAE Systems Mk 110 57mm gun

4x .50 calibre guns (2 aft, 2 forward)

Evolved SeaRAM 11 cell missile launcher

2 torpedo launchers designed for various types of torpedo

Mission modules (number variable)

**Aircraft carried:** 2× MH-60R/S Seahawks and MQ-8 Fire Scout, or FD-8 Jumper (fictional combo of helicopter and jet).

(2) **Marine corps attrition uniform**- fictional spin on the Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform, it is based on the armor worn by Jaffa- it looks just like human a BDU and is soft and flexible but becomes as hard as kevlar when struck by extreme force (like a bullet), requiring armor piercing rounds to penetrate.

(3) **Yuuen Jiyuu**- fictional island, part of an archipelago, had a Soviet military presence on it during the cold war, is politically unstable.

(4) **Noborizaka**- fictional rebel/terrorist organisation. It is multi racial and multi national, exact origin unknown- the organisation apparently originated in Europe not Asia as many assume.

(5) **Vinculum Reageo**- fictional neighbouring island to Yuuen Jiyuu, rich in various natural resources.

(6) **Aura vision**- based on the sharks ability to sense bioelectricity (electroreception), it allows Alec to sense living creatures even through solid objects by detecting their electromagnetic field, humans have five senses Alec and other assassin/ infiltration types have six.

* * *


	3. Go the distance

**NIGHTFALL RETAKE CHAPTER 3 **

**Monday 19th October 2009**

Darker, sharper, hotter... better written?

Italics means the name of something, i.e. _Kalashnikov _rifle

_'this'_ means someone is thinking

* this * means some language translated into english.

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL, STARGATE SG-1 OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS OF EITHER SERIES. **

**THIS IS NON PROFIT.**

* * *

**Nightfall part 3- go the distance**

**FLASHBACK**

"The sniper is a highly trained marksman who shoots targets from concealed positions or distances exceeding the capabilities of regular personnel. They are battlefield hunters of specialized training and distinct high-precision tools. In addition to marksmanship, military snipers are trained in camouflage, field craft, infiltration, reconnaissance and observation techniques..."

The lecture came from Lt Sol Baxter (1), a hardened marine who had 87 confirmed kills in his career (both during the Vietnam war and various unofficial black ops missions around the globe), the aging, battered soldier had gone from shooting soldiers and rebels, to politicians, to training six year olds to shoot a man throught the forehead at five hundred metres. And he still slept quite peacefully at night.

As he spoke in the classic drill instructors tone twelve shaved headed children-X5's in their fourth year of practical combat training lay on their bellies in the dirt- classic grounded sniper position, firing methodically at human shaped paper practice targets. The empty eyed children didn't even blink as their rifles exploded, sending metal projectiles hurtling at the hapless shooting range targets.

Under the cold scrutiny of LT Baxter the same disturbing group of children fired unflinchingly on their designated targets again- this time during a cold and cloudy nearly pitch black night- the transgenic soldiers in training used various innate inhuman vision abilities or the more conventional night vision goggles to track the tiny targets through the near complete absence of light.

Paper human doppelgangers, attached to a simple remote controlled pulley system that carried the targets back and forth to simulate moving targets were shredded by precision fire from a building roof almost out of range of the naked eye.

A bullet narrowly avoids a target designed to look like some very inconveniently placed woman with a baby and tears through the head of a balaclava clad paper man with a gun right behind her.

More impressively the shot came from two kilometres away shattering the sniping record held by a human marksman by a very long distance.

Military brass, including Baxter and his immediate superior Colonel Donald Lydecker nodded in approval of what they were viewing.

**TIME SKIP UNKNOWN TIME...**

LT Baxter, flanked by several armed guards in TAC gear stared levelly at Anthony Farrow, a convict, arrested for two counts of armed robbery, and a triple homicide.

"As you were told when we first approached you in your prison cell- if you make it to the fence in the time limit you get to go free, if you don't- you die." He stated simply.

Farrow fidgetted where he stood in the cold January night, while not a smart man Farrow knew something was really wrong here- he only agreed to this because he figured it couldn't be worse than being executed by lethal injection. Or at least that's what he told himself when he was sitting in a cell waiting to die and when he got to this...place and was put in a cell area with close to a hundred other unfriendly people claiming to have been taken from death row for a 'military experiment.'

Baxter took out a pocketwatch- it looked antique.

"Your time starts... now!"

Farrow took off running as fast as he could, stumbling through the snow and into the dark forest-his potential concealment was damaged by the fact that he wouldn't stop cursing about the bitter cold, the wind, his luck as of late...

He made it less than a hundred metres from the Manticore facilities inner fence- the twenty four year old was quite fast through the snow and bitter cold, when he was located through the thick trees by the night vision scope of the Marine Corps M40 A1 rifle.

Sitting sideways in a tree wearing a gilly suit Oliver (X5-401) coldly studied the fleeing convict- measuring windage, accounting for gravity, anticipating the convicts future movements... remembering the goal of the exercise as stated by LT Baxter.

It was winter- freezing cold, nighttime, snowing and windy... that didn't stop the tree dwelling transgenic from shooting a running convict throught the back of the head from his tree branch perch from two hundred sisty five metres away.

Hidden cameras throughout the forest recorded Farrows fall- the unit psychologist Dr Nifara (2) was monitoring X5-401's physical responses- they read perfectly normal- as he expected since 401 had artificial construct (3) in his neurological systems including his empathy systems and mirror neurons- while having emotions in general it was considered impossible for him to feel guilt...

**FLASH FORWARD SEVERAL YEARS TO A VERY DIFFERENT PLACE...**

Through his newer sniper scope Oliver could literally see the whites of his enemies' eyes even though they were more than a kilometre away.

As he watched Alec disappear into the armoured bunker in search of his prey, Oliver swept the terrorist camp through the Scout Sniper Day Scope (SSDS) of his M40 A3 sniper rifle (a personal favourite of his).

The transgenic identified and memorised every individual in his sights by their appearance (whether clothes were clean or dirty, conditionof boots, jewelery), weapons (big, shiny overpowered weapons like Desert eagles and 45 Magnums for the rookie mercenaries the organistion had brought in. AK-47's for the more expeienced grunts, pistols like Makarovs and Berettas for the leaders of the rabble) and behaviour (the rookies were nervous and tried to occupy themselves by smoking or walking around the camp, more experienced or better trained guys checked and cleaned their weapons, the figures of authority observed the actions of their subordinates- like one tall, lean guy was doing quite covertly) '_Must be afraid of snipers or spies- smart guy.'_ Oliver thought. Adding him to the list he continued cataloguing the camp, following the sniper protocol of making a priority of communications equipment and those believed to be figures of authority.

He scanned everyone, burnt them into his eidetic memory knowing in the future he would kill one or more of them without giving them a chance to fight back.

After noting some fuel drums Oliver's deadly scope came upon a group of men- gathered in a circle around something...

One of the robe clad potential targets moved out of the way to show something that would horrify any ordinary soldier; a badly beaten women lay on the ground being raped by a possibly inebriated man while the others watched with glee. The woman's eyes were blank-Oliver had seen this before on a mission in the horn of Africa a while back- women sexually assaulted- gang raped over a long period of time for reasons ranging from "a cheap and simple weapon of war meant to exterminate a population" to rape being a spoil of whatever war was on that week.

Able to multi task Oliver continued scanning through hiw scope while recollecting a lecture from Manticore...

"Victims of rape can be severely traumatized by the assault and may have difficulty functioning as well as they had been used to prior to the assault, with disruption of concentration, sleeping patterns and eating habits, for example." The female psychologist paised a moment looking around at the children gathered in the classroom. "After- being raped it is common for the victim to experience Acute Stress Disorder, including symptoms similar to those of the military scourge posttraumatic stress disorder. This includes intense, sometimes unpredictable, emotions, the victim may find it hard to deal with their memories of the event. In the months immediately following the assault these problems may be severe and very upsetting and may prevent the victim from revealing their ordeal to friends or family." She stopped again wondering if her last sentence meant anything to the... lifeforms in attendance. "Or seeking police or medical assistance. Additional symptoms of Acute Stress Disorder include: depersonalization or dissociation, difficulty remembering important parts of the assault, reliving the assault through repeated thoughts, memories, or nightmares, avoidance of things, places, thoughts, and/or feelings that remind the victim of the assault, anxiety or increased arousal (difficulty sleeping, concentrating, and avoidance of social life or place of rape. In general, rape and sexual assault are among the most common causes of PTSD in women..."

Oliver scanned the thugs observing the sick show- none of them were officers- intell said the lieutenants of this terrorist organisation carried higher grade and more modern weapons than the grunts. They were not priority targets- so he moved on.

**TIME SKIP, A FEW MINUTES.**

Detached, he watched the terrorist base erupt in chaos as insurgents swarmed in all directions as alarms wildly blared. '_Alec must be on his way out.' He'll need cover fire._

Remembering several tall watchtower with 50 cal machine gunners in them- a definite threat if Alec came running out the proverbial front door, he decided his first targets, zeroed in, then did the math and adjustments for shooting at a target downhill from so far away.

_'Gravity does not act perpendicular to the direction the bullet is traveling. Gravity must be divided into it's component vectors...'_

As trained, he measured his naturally inhumanly fast heartbeats. Holding his breathe- in between the beats of his heart Oliver squeezed the trigger, the silencer muffled the shot and flash, through the scope X5-401 saw the towers sole occupant caught in the side of the head- a pinprick where the bullet entered, a geyser of red sprayed his associate standing by him. Oliver racked in a new round and targeted the shocked crimson militant searching for the shooter while covered in his comrades blood and brain matter.

_'Stupid.'_ Oliver admonished. He wasn't wearing body armour the sniper noted as he squeezed the trigger again, its lethal load hitting the second man in the throat, severing the spinal cord and dropping him lifeless to the dusty ground.

The unmistakable noise of a helicopter winding up drew Oliver to a _Mil MI-35_ helicopter preparing to take off. Despite the camps poor lighting and the dark night he saw the armoured winged helicopter as clear as a summer day.

The transgenic sniper realized his earlier mistake when he scoped out the base- the chopper was mostly obscured from his view by weapons crates- he only saw the rotors and assumed the flying machine was a commercial model- it wasn't. It was a military chopper- as in equipped with bullet proof armour. '_Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups._ _My rifle won't pierce the hull. Gotta take out the pilot.' _

Lucky for Oliver, not so lucky for the chopper pilot, the militant flying machine turned around giving the sniper a clear shot at the bubble- shaped glass cockpit; adjusting for the downforce of the rotors Oliver squeezed the trigger a third time that night. The windshield cracked, the pilot was thrust back, the vehicle spun out of control and all hell broke loose. The uncontrolled metal rotor blades sliced into a group of steel drums which ignited swallowing the flying machine and much of the terror installation in a concussive shockwave and hellish flame.

Blinking a few times to clear his eyes Oliver surveyed the flaming wreck.

Screaming came from the flames that assaulted genetically engineered hearing. A bloodied, flaming man flew flailing and yelling from the metal inferno. Oliver ignored the human fireball- he made an excellent addition to the distraction he was putting together. Focusing on the last tower within his sights he pulled the trigger two more times in rapid succession. By the time the watchtower guards fell with holes in their heads the screaming had stopped. The last debris from the helicopter fell on the besieged rebel camp.

Over the next minute Oliver focused on opening a path for Alec to escape from the main building he watched his fellow transgenic enter earlier.

Alec and Oliver drove at blinding speed over the rugged, potholed desert terrain broken up by the occasional civilian or military vehicle that had been destroyed during the last war and left to be stripped by locals and left as burnt out husks. This was offroading at it's finest. Both transgenics hoped their trucks suspension held up. '_Our mechanic's gonna love this_.' Alec mused envisioning the repair bill.

After Alec had escaped from the terrorist camps apparent underground labyrinth, the two Mantocore operatives had met up, ran back to their truck and drove off at high speed.

It didn't take long for the terrorists to locate them.

A squadron of battered pickup trucks bounced after them in a very trigger happy hot pursuit- bullets from submachine guns and high calibre cannons crudely bolted onto the truck beds lighted up the night and sprayed through the air wildly missing their targets.

Thanks to the racket of machine gun fire, the transgenics of the fleeing vehicle couldn't hear their bloodthirsty pursuers ranting slogans and generic threats incoherently.

Alec was behind the well worn steering wheel, putting his advanced tactical driving skills to the test, Oliver in the passenger seat rattled out several rounds from his customised _AK-47_, riddling the driver of the nearest enemy vehicle. The gunman in the side seat dived for the wheel but failed to stop the doomed pickup from rolling and crushing the men in the truck' open bed.

Running out of ammo, Oliver hurled his AK (untraceable of course) at the remaining vehicle- amazingly it hit the damaged windscreen, smashed through it and hit the driver in the face hard enough to shatter his skull. Red liquid sprayed across the vehicle cabin as the vehicle continued on driverless crashing into a burnt out husk of a _T-32_ tank that had been left behind after the last civil war.

After several minutes flashed by Alec and Oliver made it off the untamed desert ground and onto the smoother dirt road they'd driven by seemingly an eternity ago. Reminiscence was short lived as Oliver scanned behind them using his biological night vision and saw more unwelcome company... "seven o'clock, an _M551 Sheridan_ tank!"

Alec got the message and knew they had only one chance... '_I anticipated something like this would happen which is why we had Ian wire that bridge to blow. No doubt Ian is finished by now so only one question...'_ An explosion as a round from the _Sheridan's_ 152 mm turret narrowly missed them. '_Is if we can make it to the bridge.'_

Another shot rang out from the twenty ton pursuers main gun, the truck swerved to avoid the deadly shell. Heated debris banged against the 4X4's body, the following shockwave brutally shook the fleeing vehicle.

Ian (X5-691) had long since finished his task of attaching demolition charges to the bridge- it had been repaired and seemingly reconstructed several times so its design was a little convoluted- attaching explosives to all of the bridges stress points might have been a problem if Ian didn't have double jointed limbs, a collapsible skeleton and a bone structure based on snake DNA mixed into the standard human base.

His job now was to keep this exit point clear of enemy activity until Alec and Oliver returned to pick him up. Then this bridge would be blown to smithereens and the team would escape.

Ian heard explosions in the distance from the direction of the enemy camp. 'Looks like Alec and Oliver are going to have some company behind them.' He thought.

An obviously rebuilt jeep from WW2 and a rather dinged up 4X4_ Toyota_ truck came rattling over the horizon the opposite direction of the camp. Ian realised the vehicles were in a position to cut the transgenics off, especially since both had massive 50 calibre guns mounted on their backs.

The lead vehicle- the jeep had no armour- and no protection against the IED Ian had set up while he was rigging the bridge to blow. Several items easily purchased from any convenience store, and the demolition expert had created an untraceable explosive device capable of destroying most light skinned vehicles via remote detonation.

**BOOOM!**

The jeep had no chance- it was shredded by the roadside bomb its passengers killed instantly or mutilated by shrapnel and set ablaze.

"*Stop!*" Yelled the passenger of the battered _Toyota_.

The occupants of the second vehicle hit the brakes.

"*Everyone get out! Find out where...*"

The terrorists yelling was cut short as his head exploded with red ooze.

The rest of the truck occupants leapt out of the truck knowing they were under attack- none of them even saw their killer as they fell to the ground dead.

Ian scanned the scene of carnage from his vantage point behind a nearby hill. He had successfully eliminated all intruders with his silenced .45 ACP semi-automatic compact pistol.

A bullet riddled truck Ian instantly recognised as his comrades, drove over the bridge chased by a wildly swerving jeep and a large menacing green tank, Ian took a remote detonator from his pocket, flipped a switch and an ear splitting explosion went off that sent fifty tons of steel, a jeep and a tank falling into a chasm then crashing to the earth.

The only surviving vehicle of the bridge bombing pulled up, Ian leapt in to the back and they drove off.

* * *

**NOTES**

(1) LT Sol Baxter- original character, the transgenics are trained by experts of every aspect of war- Baxter is the designated trainer for sniping.

(2) Dr Nifara- Manticore psychologist, was hired by Manticore and given a clean slate after Nifara was arrested for "unsanctioned experiments" involving psychotropic chemicals on human subjects...

(3)Artificial construct- X5 transgenics are made up of three parts;

Human- DNA extracted from humans, often altered to remove weaknesses like genetic diseases.

Animal- DNA extracted from animals including tigers, lizards, fish, dogs, etc.

Artificial construct- genetic material that doesn't exist in either animals or humans.

(4) Oliver (X5-401) is an assault transgenic, Ian (X5-691) is a demolition and mechanical expert.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Database 1

**NIGHTFALL RETAKE DATABASE 1 **

**25th MAY 2010**

**Darker, sharper, hotter... better written?**

**Italics means the name of something, i.e. _Kalashnikov _rifle**

**_'this'_**** means someone is thinking**

**Horizontal ruler (a long line across the page) are page breaks.**

**-X- means a time skip****- could be any amount of time from a montage (minutes days, weeks, months), to a flashback to childhood (years). **

**DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL, STARGATE SG-1, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR IDEAS OF EITHER SERIES. **

**THIS IS NON PROFIT I AM MAKING NO MONEY FROM THIS.**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This isn't a new chapter so much as it is a large amount of information about the story universes background, also at the bottom of this page is a "Coming soon" section- a special feature based on those adverts you see before a film about upcoming movies- don't read if you don't want (very brief) spoilers about future fics.**

* * *

**Open file code 767068/N- Nightfall Unit**

Manticore Special Forces Unit Nightfall is an elite black ops unit of the U.S. army formed in January 2001 using the best specimens the Manticore project had to offer.

Nightfall was initially established to specialise in covert, small scale (sometimes solo) infiltrations to deal with local revolutions, regional conflicts and global terrorist activities in 'unauthorised' locations that were too politically sensitive to intervene through conventional means. All Nightfall members (with one or two exceptions) are combat and black ops veterans considered the most elite of transgenics from X4, X5 and P2 series'.

Nightfall deploys throughout the world, Manticore, the U.S. armed forces and government exercise total deniability of the existence of the unit and any of its members or the technology or techniques used in their construction in order to avoid international incidents.

Uniforms worn by Nightfall members are not standard Army issue, making it easier to deny their connection with the U.S. Army if they are killed or captured. Frequently they carry weapons that are not standard issue (all Manticore transgenics are well familiarised in weapons from al around the world including those obsolete or not in circulation anymore). It is SOP while on a mission for Nightfall to make them selves appear as military personnel from other organisation or countries.

-X-

Nightfall has four primary teams with six members each. They are:

**Alpha team**- the front line team,

**Bravo team**- back up

**Charlie team**- in development

**Delta team**- in development

**Nightfall unit individual biographical data- classified under military security order 978184/2 under penalty of treason.**

**(1)Max (X5-452) Infiltration/espionage**

Gender: Female (fully capable of sexual reproduction)

Aliases: Maxine Guevera, Gail Camp, Maxine Daniels, Cindy Callahan, Fiona Ford, Samantha Blue, various Maxine versions.

Identity: Classified under [Redacted] by order of [Redacted] under penalty of treason

Species: Genetically engineered chimeric super soldier, X5

Occupation: Commander of Unit Nightfall, Alpha team

Handlers: Chief handler; Lt Colonel Donald Lydecker, subordinate handlers classified under [Redacted] under order of [Redacted].

Training location: Gilette, Wyoming facility

Rank: Major

Place of origin: Manticore front facility at Vivadyne labs, Seattle

Age: 20, born May 3rd 1981

Special abilities (abilities not included in obsolete X4 line): Ability to maintain equilibrium on any surface, in any position; can balance on one finger on an unstable tightrope.

Muscular and joints allow 452 to flex her body like a contortionist; assuming postures that would be impossible, even harmful to normal humans.

Tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as human equivalent.

Pheromones; secreted from sweat glands as a vapour invisible to the naked eye, causes significant arousal and slight intoxication effect in human males (also affects females although this response is not as consistent and is not as fully understood- more study required).

Citizenship: American

Affiliation: Manticore project, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM)

Education: Standard Manticore Unified Combat Theory (a), Enhancile Specific Battle (b), Advanced intelligence training (c)

Height: [Redacted]

Weight: [Redacted]

Physical description: [Redacted]

History:

Designed for infiltration and seduction, 452's physical makeup had an emphasis on sex appeal with DNA from several human doors of multiple ethnic groups to allow 452 to blend in relatively easily in various countries while being physically extremely attractive.

On her first mission 452 was made a part of a Delta force unit sent into Pakistan to retrieve an amount of Plutonium that had been acquired by terrorists, the mission was compromised from the get go and the unit was ambushed and wiped out except for 452 who escaped, regrouped, located the terrorist base on her own, confiscated the plutonium and eliminated the terrorists.

In the wake of the U.S. Embassy bombings on August 7 1998, a mixed team of X4 and X5 series transgenics were sent into Afghanistan on an unprecedented mission to the wartorn country; find the terrorist responsible for the atrocity Usama Bin Laden, aka UBL, and kill him at any cost. After infiltrating the country without problems 452 made an improvised decision to infiltrate and hide as part of a harem, this allowed her to seduce a lieutenant of UBL's that she later captured and interrogated. This information led them to a well defended safehouse that was easily infiltrated. Bin Ladin himself was killed in friendly fire by one of his soldiers when the transgenics were discovered. After confirming the terror leader's death the team exfiltrated with no fatalities and several wounded, on a side note this mission was the start of 452 frequently choosing or being forced into hiding in sexually provocative roles, something that has become something of a running joke at Manticore.

[Period between July 1998 to December 2000 Redacted]

Afterwards 452 missions have mostly been on American soil performing counterintelligence and neutralising domestic terrorists such as anti government militia groups and white supremist groups before being appointed commanding officer of Nightfall Alpha unit in January 2001.

**(2) Alec, X5-494- Combat/infiltration**

Gender: Male (capable of sexual reproduction)

Aliases: Alec MacDowell, Alec Guinness, Andrew Carling

Identity: Classified under [Redacted] by order of [Redacted] under penalty of treason

Species: Genetically engineered chimeric super soldier, X5

Occupation: 2IC of Nightfall Unit

Handlers: Chief handler; Lt Colonel Donald Lydecker, subordinate handlers classified under [Redacted] under order of [Redacted].

Training Location: Gilette, Wyoming facility

Rank: Captain

Place of Origin: Manticore front facility Vivadyne labs, Seattle

Age: 20, born April 6th

Special abilities (not of obsolete X4 line): Greater strength and durability than seduction/infiltration breeds.

Superior equilibrium, greater speed, more elasticity in joints and superior flexibility than shock trooper transgenics.

Possesses superconducting nervous system (altered bioelectrical nerve transduction) that increases reflexes and response times to superhuman levels.

Aura vision- a sixth sense based on a sharks ability to sense bioelectricity (electroreception), it allows the user to sense living creatures even through solid objects by detecting their electromagnetic field.

Citizenship: American

Affiliation: Manticore project, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM)

Education: Standard Manticore Unified Combat Theory, Enhancile Specific Battle, Advanced intelligence training

Height: [Redacted]

Weight: [Redacted]

Physical description: [Redacted]

History:

Often considered a darker James Bond; 494 has been noted for charisma and charm leading to rumours of improper fraternisation with female transgenics and human staff. His capabilities match his ego however as his missions are spotless; accomplishing missions some seemingly impossible in amazing time, with little or no collateral damage and impeccable efficiency.

On his first solo mission 494 was sent into South America to investigate unusual activity reported by the CIA in Colombia. He was attacked and uncovered a plot by partied unknown to sell weapons to local Guerrillas. Using exceptional charisma he rallied the support of local druglords and inspired them to attack the base giving him the opportunity to retrieve the missile and kill the arms dealer. (See file codenamed OPERATION _SUFFOCATION_ for more details)

Afterwards all missions involved a focus on infiltration and espionage, completed with impeccable ability.

**(3) Sylvia P2-97, Interrogation/espionage/Psyops**

Gender: Female (capable of sexual reproduction)

Aliases: Sylvia Hope, Sally Long

Identity: Classified under [Redacted] by order of [Redacted] under penalty of treason

Species: Genetically engineered chimeric super soldier, P5

Occupation: Intelligence officer of Nightfall, interrogator

Handlers: Professor Wendell Holland, Professor [Redacted], Dr Zane

Training Location: Seattle, Washington facility

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Place of Origin: Greenglass facility in New Mexico section of Chihuahuan desert

Age: 24, born December 1977

Special abilities: Telepathy, telecoersion

Citizenship: American

Affiliation: Manticore project, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM)

Education: Standard Manticore Unified Combat Theory, Psyoperative Combat, Intelligence and Assassination Theory (d), Advanced intelligence training

Height: [Redacted]

Weight: [Redacted]

Physical description: [Redacted]

History:

Cold and analytical, she topped the list of transgenics considered for field missions and was fairly young when sent on her first solo op which was a stunning success. Once she became mission active she was only on base long enough for debriefings, immediately following those meetings she would re enter the field keeping contact with other transgenics to a minimum.

Her last mission before being assigned to Nightfall was to pose as a spoiled American rich girl with friends (also transgenics) to bond with various children of diplomats/ arms manufacturer suspected of dealing under the table with foreign governments, gain information (including material for potential blackmail) and report findings.

To date her record is spotless and she has never failed a mission.

**-X-**

**(4) Oliver X5-401, assault and sniper**

Gender: Male (capable of sexual reproduction)

Aliases: Mr Ashdad, Kgalema Mbeki, Aziz Amir

Identity: Classified under [Redacted] by order of [Redacted] under penalty of treason

Species: Genetically engineered Chimeric super soldier, X5

Occupation: Fire support, assault, sniper

Handlers: Chief handler; Lt Colonel Donald Lydecker, subordinate handlers classified under [Redacted] under order of [Redacted].

Training Location: Gilette, Wyoming facility

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Place of Origin: Manticore facility at I-corp, Houston

Age: 20, born June 27th 1981

Special abilities (not of obsolete X4 line): Especially amplified sensory perception; sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch (ability to sense minute disruptions in the atmosphere signalling an enemies approach).

Citizenship: American

Affiliation: Manticore project, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM)

Education: Standard Manticore Unified Combat Theory, Enhancile Specific Battle, Advanced intelligence training

Height: [Redacted]

Weight: [Redacted]

Physical description: [Redacted]

History:

Noted at a young age for attacking his training at a level that stunned trainers used to dealing with super soldiers, after going mission active 401 racked up an impressive list of missions, he joined 452 on the mission to terminate Usama Bin Laden. Afterwards he took part in missions to eliminate Al Qaeda remnants in North Africa.

His last mission before being handpicked for Nightfall was assassinating fourteen members of a white supremist militia based in Arizona after acting as bait and getting them to expose themselves.

**

* * *

**

**(5) Ian X5-691, Demolition and mechanical expert**

Gender: Male (not capable of reproduction)

Aliases: None

Identity: Classified under [Redacted] by order of [Redacted] under penalty of treason

Species: Genetically engineered Chimeric super soldier, X5

Occupation: Demolition and mechanical expert

Handlers: Chief handler; Lt Colonel Donald Lydecker, subordinate handlers classified under [Redacted] under order of [Redacted].

Training Location: Gilette, Wyoming facility

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Place of Origin: Manticore facility at I-Corp, Houston

Age: 21, [Redacted]

Special abilities (not included in obsolete X4 line): Standard for X5, slightly decreased strength, size and endurance

Citizenship: American

Affiliation: Manticore project, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM)

Education: Standard Manticore Unified Combat Theory, Enhancile Specific Battle, Advanced intelligence training

Height: [Redacted]

Weight: [Redacted]

Physical description: [Redacted]

History:

Due to a malfunction in the production facility (first stage), 691 emerged from his artificial womb prematurely-dangerously weak he was put on life support and many scientists did not expect him to survive. 691 beat the odds however and after four months was removed from life support however the malfunction had taken its toll; he was physically smaller and less developed than other transgenic newborns.

As time went on the gap in size and physique between 691 and other X-5's only grew leading to some calls for him to be confined to the lab for study, his exceptional test scores in mechanics and engineering prevented this and eventually he received his first posting at the newly formed Nightfall unit.

**(6) Walker X5-110 – shock trooper- hyper strength**

Gender: Male (capable of sexual reproduction)

Aliases: Frederick Walker, Peter Walk

Identity: Classified under [Redacted] by order of [Redacted] under penalty of treason

Species: Genetically engineered Chimeric super soldier, X5

Occupation: Heavy fire support

Handlers: Chief handler; Lt Colonel Donald Lydecker, subordinate handlers classified under [Redacted] under order of [Redacted].

Training Location: Gilette, Wyoming facility

Rank: 2nd Lieutenant

Place of Origin: Manticore facility at Vivadyne labs, Seattle

Age: 20, born October 11th 1981

Special abilities (not of obsolete X4 line): Thanobide (e) ceramic ossification; advanced material grafted onto skeletal structure to make bones virtually unbreakable.

Muscular enhancement- protein manipulation that increases tissue density (beyond usual X5 levels) and decrease lactose recovery time (also beyond X5 norms).

Citizenship: American

Affiliation: Manticore project, United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM)

Education: Standard Manticore Unified Combat Theory, Enhancile Specific Battle, Advanced intelligence training

Height: [Redacted]

Weight: [Redacted]

Physical description: [Redacted]

History:

X5-110's first solo mission was to assassinate James Marrick- a NID operative who had earlier been discovered acting as a courier for secret documents containing [Redacted] stolen from the NSA.

Afterwards 110 amassed a very impressive mission history that includes being sent to Israel to cover a botched special ops mission, eliminating a terrorist cell in Somalia, further counter terrorism operations in South America and Afghanistan.

Transferred to newly created Nightfall unit in January 2001.

-X-

**NOTES**

(a) Manticore unified combat theory- basically all the knowledge of all branches of the US military from standard infantry to special operation all rolled into one. This training regime is considered impossible for a human to learn due to physical and mental rigours of training. See file Manticore Training Program: Manticore Unified Combat Theory contained in file 97841/B

(b) Enhancile Specific Battle: A series of combat training that takes advantage of the superior physical abilities of the X-series. ESB includes Advanced Evasive (dodging bullets) and unassisted base jumping. See file Manticore Training Program: Enhancile Specific Battle contained in file 97841/C

(c) Advanced Intelligence Training: A year long training regiment based on the so called 'Black arts' used by Intelligence agencies like the CIA. ADT includes deception and disguise, surveillance and detection, improvisation, roleplay, psychological warfare, manipulation, evasive driving, ambush techniques, guerrilla warfare, assassination techniques, training in the use of classified custom made weaponry, dry and wet demolition, forging documents amongst many other subjects. See file Manticore Training Program: Advanced Intelligence Training contained in file 97841/J for more details.

(d) Psyoperative Combat, Intelligence and Assassination Theory: a training program that trains individuals with psychic abilities to utilise them for combat situations, intelligence gathering and covert destruction or disabling of enemy personnel and equipment. Parts of the program are based on an unsuccessful program run by the [Redacted] in the seventies codenamed [Redacted].

(e) Thanobide: fictional material created using alien metallurgical knowledge, stronger than steel, lightweight, not affected by magnetism or detected by metal detectors.

**

* * *

****COMING SOON**

These are excerpts from upcoming stories (content subject to change as some of it is rough draft)- if you want to avoid spoilers stop reading now...

**DOMINATION PART 6**

Slightly dazed Ash rubbed up and down Domino's back with the sponge he'd been handed while Mars sponged his back with one hand and reached around scratching playfully at his chest with her free hand.

-X-

Mars orders Ash to clean them both- he rubs Dom's large breasts with one hand- Mars smaller but no less lovely breasts with the other. ?

-X-

Domino bent over and took Ash's cock from behind while rubbing her sisters back. Pain showed on Dom's face as Ash pumped her violently sending long, wet, blonde hair everywhere.

-X-

Ash leaned against the shower wall obediently cleaning himself as the sisters Domino and Mars went at each other kissing and groping the others breasts under the running water of the shower.

-X-

Ash lay on the shower's tile floor watching mesmerised as Dom rode him cowgirl style as her sister played with her '_older? Younger?'_ Sisters ass.

**

* * *

**

**PAIN FOR REAL**

"Er... hi." Naruto lamely spoke.

"Uh... hello." Hinata replied just as weakly.

The blonde scratched his head. "So i... wanted... figured... hoped... we could talk..." He saw a flicker of movement around the corner Hinata had emerged from. He didn't want this to become a subject of Konoha's gossip wheel within the hour. "Can we go somewhere..." He gulped. "Private?" Hinata turned redder and gulped herself, but motioned Naruto to follow.

-X-

As her breathing sped up in the warm room her slender fingers took hold of her coats zipper and slowly pulled it down.

Hinata quickly shrugged the thick garment off to the stone floor. Naruto's eyes slowly rose up to Hinata's chest level- his eyes and mouth widened stupidly as he saw the body mesh covered workout bra that covered large, perfectly formed breasts. Very large, perfectly formed breasts as a matter of fact...

_'She always wears such bulky clothes... i had no idea they were so... big.' _

The usually timid girl was overjoyed, yet embarrassed as Naruto gawked at her chest.

"..."

Naruto finally snapped out of it. "Sorry, heh, heh..." _'Idiot! Stop obsessing over her chest and... do... something!'_

* * *

**SUMMER SOLSTICE**

Base is located on the moon in the Grimaldi crater, originally designed by _Chimera free republic _as a factory to collect, store, experiment on and transfer _helium-3_ for nuclear fusion research. The facility was heavily fortified for defence against nations who weren't happy about the transgenics breakthrough in hybrid hyperfusion propulsion (allows vehicles to travel from Earth to moon and nearby planets vastly easier and cheaper than traditional spacecraft).

Current purpose is unknown.

Base can be self sufficient due to advanced water reclamation system and multiple airponics bays.

Defensive capabilities of Grimaldi base include; _Shroud field _(an energy field that distorts the entire electromagnetic spectrum making eavesdropping even with state of the art surveillance equipment impossible), _Firemoth_ countermeasure system, a battalion of _Armadillo zero atmosphere combat vehicles _(moon tanks), unknown number of _Scimitar space fighters_, unknown number of _Tempest transatmospheric bombers_. Unmanned weapons emplacements outside crater walls, manned weapons emplacements within crater wall- distance from wall to base itself is considerable- many kilometres- exact distance unknown.

**

* * *

****STARDOM**

It was dark now, dim light from specific areas cast shadows,

-X-

Alan was shirtless while Cordy was dressed only in her panties kneeling on the large bed,

-X-

He eased her away by pulling her hair

-X-

He moves his hands to her well developed chest and pushed her onto her back. She shivered as her bare back touchéd the cold sheets...

**

* * *

**

**NIGHTFALL PART 3 (the chapter after this one)**

Alarms blared and blinding vapour poured from ruptured pipes as Max rushed to escape, she passed through a low arch and saw an elevated engineering station set ablaze- now the only source of light in this area.

-X-

Floor panels, equipment, and countless other objects broke away from their moorings and crashed around Max as she used inhuman agility to leap from one bulkhead to another. Upon scaling the chasm, Max found herself in some kind of research laboratory; laptops, chemicals, etc were smashed against the wall turned floor...

**

* * *

**

**DARK SIDE**

Being a weapons enthusiast Yuugao felt like a kid in a candystore as she looked around the ANBU's elite arsenal; chakra absorbing blades, trick shuriken, chakra battery weapons, independent camouflage armour, tags of all kinds; exploding, shock, vacuum, oil, glue, seal, etc , elemental weavers... enough weapons to supply an army large enough to take out a small country...

-X-

They entered a room; Yuugao strained her eyes to see into the distance as they had stepped into a huge library; much larger than any single one she had been in before. Her guide spoke up; "This library contains the unedited history of the village, in all it's glory and horror. I suppose i should point out that revealing any of this information to the public qualifies as treason?"

"No you don't." She replied, annoyed though it didn't show.

"Uh huh. You haven't eaten in a while right?" He asked in all seriousness.

* * *

**SNIPPETS OF SEVEN**

She led Seven to the chair. She gently sat the taller woman down never taking her eyes off the blondes beautiful blue eyes.

-X-

Since her study of romance was... interrupted by Lt Torres' violent objection to being the study subject- she had continued her study of romance via the Federation databases extensive library of erotic fiction- the literature inspired intriguing feelings in her... feelings she was having now much to her confusion.

-X-

Even though Seven was against allowing unknown aliens aboard Voyager she felt herself inexplicably trusting and drawn to this woman. And now this stranger was gently tugging Seven's blue body suit down her body to her waist.

Slowly stripping her.

-X-

With a feral sounding hiss the exotic alien woman roughly threw Seven of nine down on the soft bed, her predatory smile wider than ever, the ex-drone could only stare up at her wide eyed and more than a little frightened...

* * *

**END NIGHTFALL DATABASE 1**


	5. Unwelcome surprises

**NIGHTFALL: SEASON ONE CHAPTER 5****- UNWELCOME SURPRISES**

**1st JANUARY 2011**

**New chapter of Nightfall, happy new year to all readers and writers! **

**Italics means the name of something, i.e. _Kalashnikov _rifle**

**_'this'_ means someone is thinking**

*** this * means some language translated into english.**

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means either a page break or a time skip- could be any amount of time from a montage (minutes days, weeks, months), to a flashback to childhood (years).**

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING.**

**THIS IS NON PROFIT.**

* * *

Max, Sylvia and Walker had chosen to attack in the morning at a time when reaction time is lowest. More accurately, Max decided, and the submissive Sylvia and Walker followed the bossy transgenic.

The day before they had left _Catarracta harbor_on an 'appropriated' fishing boat. They now were in international waters. Using scuba gear also 'appropriated' Max and her team disembarked their anchored ship and snuck through the dark seas under cover of night towards their target; the freighter _Veksle_.

The sky was black- the stars were shining free of light pollution. The cold was intense, blood freezing cold for those without cells that generated antifreeze peptides. The only concern for the genetically engineered intruders was if their objective would have lookouts and patrols on the freighter deck.

_'It would be easier if they didn't.'_ They all knew.

Using innate night vision (and satellite imagery) the trio located the ship; an old battered freighter- dented, rusted, slightly warped out of shape- in some areas shot up. The old tub looked like it had a rough history.

Max smiled as she looked over the dark shape of the General Cargo Vessel- at 20,000 long tons deadweight (DWT)-28,000 DWT (1) she was large and complicated enough to cause Max to smile and think what she always thought when seeing something big, shiny or complicated;

_'What a target.'_

**-X-**

With no sound except the unavoidable drip of water the team scaled the side of the ship almost spider like and as silently as soggy ghosts.

The black clad infiltrators reached the railing.

Max cautiously looked up over the railing to see men, who to a civilian, would appear to be wandering around the ship as though unwinding via a relaxing midnight stroll. To the transgenics trained eyes however;

_'A roaming patrol. And on the higher deck-'_ A bored looking man looked down on the ship, the transgenic boarding party noted he had a good view of the ships deck and therefore was in a good position for sniping and repelling boarders especially if he had a Mac-10 or other compact automatic weapon concealed on his person- and he probably did.

_'Not complete amateurs then.' _Max noted.

Careful to avoid the higher up lookout Max pushed herself up and over the railing, snuck up behind the closest guard and snapped his neck, her two comrades watched her back. She dragged the corpse- a man twice her size effortlessly and stashed the body-hiding it from view.

"How's it looking?" Max communicated via _Whisper (2)_(a top secret Codifying Communication) system that used a new form of communication technology to communicate without satellites through denser obstructions than conventional radio waves.

"Our enemies appear to be above standard punk level. We don't know how many hostiles there are. The targets location is in disrepair and may be unstable. If the bad guys have tampered with the missile it may explode at any second. We don't yet know of any traps ahead of us and the weather forecast is for rain. It's not looking good."

Max smiled at Walkers depressing monologue. As they grew up all transgenics developed quirks against the system- in Walker's case extreme pessimism; he made it a point to imagine all negative possibilities. To look gift horses squarely in the mouth and find clouds in every silver lining.

The transgenic cynic was very good at his job however, with lightning speed and without a milisecond of hesitation he pulled out a _Grand Power K100 _silenced pistol and headshot a man who appeared round a bend at the wrong time.

With the guards eliminated and their bodies disposed of, the trio entered the vessel through a badly rusted, battered looking hatch taking them closer to their objective.

* * *

Veksle was a General Cargo Vessel originally designed to carry items like chemicals, foods, furniture, machinery, motor vehicles, footwear, garments, and so forth... twenty or thirty years ago Max believed.

The vessels insides were steel, rusted, dirty and corroded and in disrepair so unlike the futuristic, clean _Hudson_ they were on not long ago. The grimy ship looked, sounded and even smelt old.

The ships main cargo hold was guarded by a couple of barely awake guards (easily eliminated), entering, the team discovered their objective; the Pinstorm missile.

Contrary to their info stating the weapon was not unlike a _Stinger_ missile; a basic white rocket shape with snap-out aerodynamic fins, the actual weapon looked a lot like an M-88 _Davy Crockett tactical nuclear recoiless rifle _(an XM-388 projectile launched from a 120- millimeter (XM-28) recoiless rifle) It brought home the fact that this one small device could destroy a entire human settlement, penetrate into a hardened underground bunker or annihilate a convoy of armoured vehicles.

Their orders were to retrieve the top secret weapon and its specialised launcher return it back to its rightful owners, the United States military. If that was not possible, they were to destroy the launcher and retrieve the warhead- the nature of the weapon explained why they were attacking at sea; if the new Naquada explosive detonated in a city the death toll could be in the thousands.

An alarm went off.

"They must have discovered one of the bodies we stashed." Sylvia stated/droned. She didn't look flustered, only annoyed as though taking this as a slight of her skills.

"Or we have company. We should assume they know about the missile. They're probably special forces or mercs with military training."

Max wished Walkers cynicism was unfounded- she knew from experience it probably wasn't.

"We wrap this up. Now."

The team went to plan B; remove the missiles tiny Naquadah core, rig the launcher and the missile itself with explosives, then detonate when at safe distance. Even with the warhead removed the explosives would cut open the ship and sink her along with anything potentially dangerous.

They set about ther task unafraid of the sounds of gunfire, coming from above decks. The sounds getting closer.

_'We're not the only ones interested in this missile.'_ Max realised. She didn't say it aloud as she knew the others came to the same conclusion.

A steel hatch exploded off its hinges- without explosives which Max noted as she riddled the invader with 7.6mm. The newcomer was dressed head to toe in black civilian gear- no visible armour. So why didn't he go down when his chest exploded in a fountain of red? Instead the shredded man continued his advance and revealed a bizarre instrument that resembled a coiled serpent.

A coiled serpent that spat electricity at her!

Max dodged the lightning bolt diving behind a wooden crate, she spun out from cover to spray the attacker with more hot lead only for him to this time dodge with inhuman speed.

_'A transgenic?'_

Another door burst open, like the floodgates of a river, the room seemed to fill with super fast moving, invulnerable enemies.

One got right up in her face and knocked the rifle out of her hands, she feinted with a right, left combo then kicked him in the groin. And he didn't react. Close up Max noticed something... he was now weeping blood. Red rivers flowed from his eyes.

She shot him in the crimson eyes and he went down and didn't get back up.

"Fall back!" Max ordered noticing Walker had set the charges on the missile and removed the warhead while Sylvia covered him wielding Beretta pistols ambidextrously like a John Woo action movie star. She went for head shots giving her more luck slaying the intruders than Max.

They escaped the cargo hold, Max in the lead, Walker following, Sylvia in the rear. With the Naquadah core safe in Walker's possession they ran to get as much distance as possible between them and the rigged missile.

As they retreated down the corridor the strangers continued to attack, charging recklessly at the transgenics regardless of bullets shredding their bodies. Max grabbed one of the bizarre serpent-looking weapon dropped by the creature she had just killed. She could see no trigger so pointed it at an approaching enemy and squeezed what she assumed was the handle.

One dazzling blue and white lightning bolt struck the enemy sending him into the frozen shudder of a debilitating electric shock. A second hit and the back of his neck seemed to explode in gore and sparks and he hit the ground spasming so hard he cut himself up slamming against the deck and bolts of the bulkheads.

Max took down two more in this fashion as she headed for higher decks.

A lightning bolt struck a pipe with remnants of a warning label on it- the pipe detonated sending Max flying down a corridor to hit the deck face first, her back and hair felt singed, her face was cut, but she detected no serious injuries.

She turned to see the corridor she had just came from aflame and twisted metal. Sylvia and Walker were nowhere in sight. She activated her Whisper system and dialled her team mates frequency.

Sylvia's voice came over the airwaves; "We're all right. The warhead is intact and in Walker's possession. We'll find our own way out. Just go."

She encountered more enemies, the actual crew of the ship this time, one shot from the weird weapon she had pilfered took them out.

Max pulled out a detonator for the explosives attached to the Pinstorm. She flipped open the cover and pressed the red button and...

Nothing.

_'They must have disarmed the explosives.'_

Max had gone through countless escape/evade and exfiltration drills at Manticore basic training, and been forced to make hasty exits in the field. One of the keys was to always have a contingency plan.

_'Time for the contingency plan.' _

She pulled out a second detonator and activated the explosives she had planted on the Veksle's hull when the team came aboard...

**BOOM!**

**-X-**

Outside the ship an explosion tore through the old vessels hull and superstructure- the antique freighter was shredded by the crucially placed _C4_.

**-X-**

The ship was obviously sinking now.

Alarms blared and blinding vapour poured from ruptured pipes, the ships lighting flickered on and off then failed leaving sparks from broken wiring the only illumination as Max rushed to escape the doomed ship, she passed through a low arch and saw an elevated engineering station set ablaze- now the only source of light in this area.

**CRASH!**

A black clad form came smashing through a window grabbing Max grappling her in what looked like an attempt for a sleeper hold. They seemed evenly matched in physical strength as they wrestled for control of the serpent-like gun. Max pulled out a _Walther P99 _pistol with her left hand and shot out his foot (to no effect), the second shot from the compact weapon took out his knee cap (he soundlessly crumpled to one knee). Leaning back Max headbutted the enemy in the nose as hard as she could. It felt like hitting steel but succeeded in seperating them, she blasted the pain immune monster with artificial lightning earning a scream and one more enemy to hit the deck in a thrashing heap.

The freighters crew members ran in a panic well aware their ship was heading for the proverbial Davy Jones' locker. Dispite this they still had time to open fire on any strangers they met. The agile transgenic dodged most of the panic fire but one round went through her abdomen. Suddenly the ship rocked with thunderous noise knocking the attackers down. Max mercilessly shot them on the ground.

_'Gotta keep going...' _Adrenaline allowed Max to continue on as her wound bled.

Max forced open a hatch, wary of traps and ambushes.

* * *

Finally Max had made it back to her point of entry via scuba vehicles. And almost wished she hadn't; she saw Walker and Sylvia (and presumably the Pinstorm's warhead) being dragged off by her new found friends and heading towards a heavily armed boat a short distance out. The scuba vehicles they used to board the Veksle were nowhere to be seen.

_'I hate it when someone steals my ride. Well, d__on't know who you are, but i'll know where you're going.'_

She pulled out an adhesive tracking device, threw it at the smaller craft returning to it's mothership. She couldn't tell if it hit, due to the noise all around her but it was all she could do at the moment.

The enemy boat was a factory ship, also known as a fish processing vessel, a large ocean-going vessel with extensive on-board facilities for processing and freezing caught fish. The deck was swarming with armed men, and Max knew it wasn't safe to attack when she didn't know how many super powered hostiles were on board.

The decision was made for her when the ship took off. It looked like the engines had been modified as it moved off with speed a vessel of that design shouldn't be capable of.

With little choice she chose to re-enter the decks to find another way to escape.

She headed towards the engine room, along the way she shot out some gas pipes to fry more locals. One human form stepped through the flames- Max instantly saw the skin that wasn't aflame was white and brown; third degree burns- the inhuman stranger just stared at her...

_'Alright, if there was any doubt earlier, that isn't human.'_

* * *

Forced further down into the ship to avoid arms traffickers and near invulnerable mystery men, Max opened another sealed hatch- the area beyond was shrouded in steam and smoke, lit only by emergency lighting and sparks from broken wiring. Max relied upon breath control and transgenic lung capacity to get her through.

The ship lurched noticeably to the left, so much so that Max saw a tennis ball roll as the deck tilted.

She raced through more corners seeking escape cursing internally as the ship lurched much more violently, this time dislodging crates that crashed against the opposing bulkhead. As Max adjusted to avoid being thrown, something exploded ahead of her.

_'Something explosive. Obviously. Blood loss must be getting to me.' _She looked down at her bloody abdomen; transgenic healing still knitting her back together.

She turned another corner to avoid the flaming debris, running down a corridor, now uphill in the capsizing ship.

The smoke was choking, as she ran, she saw crewmembers lying on the deck, already succumbed to the lethal fumes. Super lung capacity or not- she'd join them if she didn't get a move on.

Escaping the smoke, Max raced up through the chaos of the disintegrating ship dodging flying boxes and panels along the way.

Flaming wreckage flew at Max screeching as it grazed across the tilted deck, she dived to avoid being impaled/incinerated/crushed and found herself walking across a wall as the ship continued its death roll.

Floor panels, equipment, and countless other objects broke away from their moorings and crashed around Max as she used inhuman agility to leap from one bulkhead to another.

Upon scaling the chasm, Max found herself in some kind of research laboratory; laptops, expensive looking machines, bottles and containers of chemicals were smashed against a wall turned floor.

_'This could be useful.'_

Max grabbed the least damaged laptop and placed it in a waterproof bag before leaving and scaling another destructing bulkhead.

As she climbed the... wall, something on the other side of the bulkhead exploded; maybe a gas pipe, maybe contraband explosives- Max had no time to think about it because the exposion ripped through the bulkhead, slamming the wind out of her, drawing blood and sending her spiralling into the dark, rising water below...

**-X-**

Aboard the enemy ship...

"We did not retrieve the full package... we did obtain the cherry, and something else, Manticore transgenics... yes... the ship has sunk, any evidence we were there is gone..." The voice on the other end seemed to be in a rush. "Alright then, we will meet at prearranged time..."

The caller, looked out of the ship watching the freighter turn over, capsize, no one could have survived that, especially since an earlier report stated the female transgenic was shot in the abdomen- an injury that without medical treatment would have been fatal on its own...

**-X-**

Alec and his team stepped onto the tourist barge that would take them off the island.

Suddenly Alec was hit with a wave of nostalgia- it wasn't the scenery causing it- it was unrelated; he was thinking about...

* * *

**Flashback**

A strip club. Cheesy techno music and tasteless disco lights illuminated a large room sparsely populated by hooting, semi drunk men. Except two who sat talking to one another dispite having one of the best seats in the house inches in front of the platform where dancers performed.

Presumably they had met in the strip club to avoid drawing attention to themselves; they had failed in that regard as they were the only customers in the establishment talking rather than gawking, drooling and hollering over the blond dancer clad only in fishnet stockings and a pink micro bikini.

There failure to blend had made it easy for X5-494 to find and ID them; Robert Clover; former CIA, and Oliver Avery; son of millionaire industrialist David Oliver. Both were arms dealers wanted by the UN for supplying guns and rockets to a certain African warlord.

Alec overheard their conversation even over the awful music and hoots from the crowd to _'Take it off,'_ and one fat guy falling over leaning in for a better look at gyrating posterior.

_'Just a little closer...'_ Alec saw the target on his left- Avery- place a single dollar inside the talented dancers pink thong to get her to leave. Alec got closer, almost close enough to graze them with the poison device hidden up his sleeve.

Suddenly one of the arms dealers straightened, as though in pain, suddenly he began to shudder; blood and foam began to trickle from his mouth. He hit the ground seconds before an identical fate struck his partner.

A slightly inebriated crowd gathered around the fallen men. _'They've been poisoned... the dancer...'_ He looked and sure enough the blond was gone- she didn't stop to stare at the fallen men, or stumble in the four inch heels she wore... _'Time to go looking for a hot blond...'_

**-X-**

He didn't have to go looking far. Alec had left the club looking for a lead on the assassin who killed his mark.

"You were slow."

Alec spun around and saw an attractive blond woman in a black dress and brown overcoat- she wore wide rimmed spectacles and what she was sure were blue contacts.

He was about to unleash the charm when;

"I'm X5-452. You were slow."

"You stole my mark." He sounded offended- he was.

"Be quicker next time."

She turned and looked back her voice taking on that tone Alec associated with strippers and hookers. "Honey." She blew him a kiss then walked off. Alec followed- annoyed and intrigued.

* * *

That was the first time he met Max. Memories continued to come; their first mission together a few days later, their first 'date' in a South American warzone, their first time having sex, Alec even flash backed to the various identities she used and outfits she wore in various missions...

_'Wonder why i'm thinking about this?'_

The barge left the harbour.

And exploded.

**-X-**

No matter how far he came or what he accomplished, he always came back to underground labyrinths. Not that he minded- he felt comforted to be beneath the ground concealed by tons of rock and metal. He almost thought of it as a protective cocoon.

Despite this, he strode with the tread of anger and menace. He was not a man who tolerated mistakes, errors or any failure; hence his visit to this ultra top secret underground base.

This facility dated back to the cold war; officially abandoned. Anyone who ventured to the base/ruins above would see a collapsing, biohazardous ruin and leave, unaware that beneath the rubble lay one of the worlds most advanced research facilities.

The figure was dressed in a finely cut italian suit- with short brown hair and clean shaven- he could be mistaken for an accountant or a lawyer. Another example of _'appearances being deceiving'_.

A massive gunboat grey metal door stood in his way. He placed his palm on it, waiting several second she heard the three bleeps that signified he had passed the first lock and granted access. Keeping his hand on the scanner he stared straight ahead as an iris scanner analysed his right eye and confirmed it against medical records.

Seconds later the door (about six inches thick) swung open on massive hinges and the man continued down the hall, slightly annoyed at the security measures even though secrecy was his life.

He walked past the lab marked _posthuman neurological studies, _the research (which included _sub-critical neural pathway formation_, _brain wave manipulation _and chemical modification of the _cerebrum_,amongst many other ideas) going on in there would allow their controllers to enhance, expand and control the human mind- if they stopped it from killing people first.

Two guards in tactical armour stood in front of his destination. The one on the left held up a scanner. He waved it over a badge the newcomer had produced. One electronic beep later and the two guards produced metal fork shaped keys that were slotted into either side of the door they guarded. The door opened and the newcomer entered.

The suit walked past a sink containing stains of blood on his left, a row of computers- built for advanced recombinant genetics and physiological tests on his right. From his viewpoint he could see the entire lab; workdesks with myriad papers, discs, surgical tools and containers, refrigerators and incubators containing live samples and organic extracts. Securely fastened shelves held rows of yet more organic samples, books, discs and miscellaneous scientific debris.

Devices designed to seperate and alter plasma and other bodily fluids, machines to scan internally, amongst a catalogue of other equipment he couldn't even guess at the function; technology either alien or human designs based on alien technology. It looked like a mix between a mad scientists lab and a student bachelors apartment. The atmosphere was dark and suffocating. The mood intimidating and depressing.

"Good evening Doctor."

The figure in the dark ignored him.

"Let's try this again. Good evening Doctor Beckett."

"Yeah, good bloody evening Agent White." Even though White could only see his back, the disdain and hatred was obvious in the Scotsman's voice.

The Doctor turned to a holo screen displaying a blue and white perfect image of a heart rupturing in an explosive fashion. Taken by an exographic imager (3) of an unfortunate test subject.

The grim looking doctor turned to face his unwelcome guest.

"I'm not carrying on with these bio implant experiments."

"I wasn't aware that you had a choice."

Beckett turned back to the image of the exploding heart- White realised the ghastly images were playing on a loop.

"We have another batch of... volunteers for implantation."

"You mean homeless people ye grabbed off the bloody street! Ye sick..."

White picked up a petri dish containing what he suspected was a piece of removed human cerebellum. He made a show of studying it with ghoulish fascination.

"When was the last time you spoke to your mother?"

"Bastard! Goddamned, heartless, motherfucking, jackbooted..."

He cut the sputtering curses off. "Yes, yes. We've heard this all before... What went wrong this time?" He demanded now shaking the dish like it was a sick novelty.

The angry, accented voice replied;

"I've told you before...the Red series is experimental technology based on alien technology that never worked in the first place."

The suited shadow wasn't moved.

"Do you know how much trouble we went through to get the remaining Atoniek armband out of the The Vault (4)?"

"I've told you this before... the armbands operated by injected a retrovirus into the system that enhances the hosts biology, neurogenic radiation is then introduced to the subject to further enhance the subject beyond what carbon based life forms are naturally capable of... finally a bioelectric based forcefield is generated around the users biology explaining how the SGC guys who tested the armbands were able to run at damn near supersonic speed without tearing themselves (or even their clothes) to pieces. We've managed to recreate the retrovirus by removing a sample from the last armband, but we can't reproduce the neurogenic radiation component and we don't have the slightest idea how the forcefield component functioned..."

"But you are the foremost expert in this field Dr Beckett... is my faith misplaced?"

Dr Carson Beckett looked on the verge of strangling someone.

"The technology to do what you're asking doesn't exist... you shouting and threatening me doesn't change that!"

Beckett sat raging at the desk while the short, but still extremely sinister looking man towered over him.

"I'm not really threatening you, i'm threatening your family..." Ames White glibly replied.

"... You bastard."

**END CHAPTER 4**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**END CHAPTER 5**

**NOTES**

**Yes, that is Dr Carson Beckett- he's here because he's the expert on playing God with disastrous effect, other characters from various shows may show up later for various reasons like Dr McKay to fill in for the "Playing God on pure machinery" front.**

**While Original characters and characters from other universes will show up, this is ultimately Max's story.**

**(1) Deadweight tonnage;** (also known as **deadweight** and "payload", abbreviated to **DWT**, **D.W.T.**, **d.w.t.**, or **dwt**) is a measure of how much weight a ship is carrying or can safely carry. It is the sum of the weights of cargo, fuel, fresh water, ballast water, provisions, passengers, and crew. The term is often used to specify a ship's maximum permissible deadweight, the DWT when the ship is fully loaded so that its Plimsoll line is at the point of submersion, although it may also denote the actual DWT of a ship not loaded to capacity. Deadweight tonnage was historically expressed in long tons but is now usually given internationally in tonnes. Deadweight tonnage is not a measure of the ship's displacement and should not be confused with gross tonnage or net tonnage (or their more archaic forms gross register tonnage or net register tonnage).

**(2) Whisper****;** a top secret Codifying Communication system that used a new form of communication technology derived from alien communication technology acquired from Stargate Command that allows for communication without satellites through denser obstructions than conventional radio waves. Cannot be intercepted, jammed or detected by conventional means.

**(3) Exographic Imager****;** a device adapted from the targeting sensors of an extinct alien race, its medical applications allows for analysis of internal organs, nerves, bones, etc, without invasive surgery. Much clearer and more efficient than x-rays and with no radiation. This technology is being explored by Stargate command and related organistaions for espionage, intelligence gatherng and military purposes.

**(4) The Vault****;** fictional research facility for alien technology retrieved by Stargate Command, because Area 51 doesn't really make any sense.


End file.
